My Best Friends Sister
by iHEARTdracoXhermione
Summary: what happens when Draco falls for his Best Friends sister, how will his best friend react? What happens when she falls for him too..unexpected incidents, tears, and a whole bunch of surprises.
1. What's happening to me!

**DISCLAIMER: own nothing but my words. Even though I wish I owned some of them harry potter boys. :X haha.**

**WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!**

It was the summer before her 7th year at Hogwarts, so far Hermione was enjoying her summer, it was her 17th birthday today, she came downstairs to the kitchen where her parents were..

"Hey Mum, Hey Dad!" Hermione said happily.

"Hey Honey, Happy Birthday!" Her Mother said while glancing worriedly at her husband who seemed to have on a worried expression as well.

Hermione didn't seem to notice though as she opened her fridge to get something to drink.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready to go out!" Hermione smiled.

As Hermione was about to take her first step onto the stairway she felt something in her stomach, thinking nothing of it she proceeded to take a step onto the stairway, then she felt pain in her side, she screamed and clutched her side as she fell to the floor, her parents who heard her scream ran to the stairway to where Hermione was on the floor.

"Oh dear, it's time.." Her mother said.

Hermione looked up at her parents, time? Time for what?!

She then felt the pain going away, slowly she started getting up from the floor, but something weird was going on, Her Hair… what was going on with her hair… it was growing.. and it was black?? She felt herself grow a few inches and her body.. It was getting more curvier, she was transforming in the every girls dream body right before her eyes. Lastly, she felt her eyes tingle, she rubbed at them and closed her eyes.. once she opened them her parent Gasped, no longer were her eyes brown, they were a grayish blue color, someone could get lost just looking into her eyes.

"WHAT's HAPPENING TO ME?!!!!" Hermione yelled.

"You might want to take a look in the mirror honey.." her Father motioned to the restroom.

Hermione walked into the restroom, her eyes closed not knowing what to expect, she cautiously opened her eyes, she screamed, looking at herself, this wasn't her, it looked the complete opposite of her, yah some of her facial features were still there, but this wasn't her, he hair, her body, and her eyes! Of course in the back of her head she couldn't help but think how good she looked..

"ahh! WHAT HAPPENED!!! THIS ISN'T ME.. IS THIS A JOKE.. IT'S LIKE.. I LOOK LIKE…." Hermione was yelling out until she had a realization.. she walked out of the bathroom.

"Is there something you need to tell me…" Hermione eyed her parents suspiciously..

"Hermione dear, well you see, you're really a pureblood, as are we, we're not really you're parents, but Best Friends of your Real Parents, you see when you were younger you were in grave danger as were we because of Voldemort so we had to go into to hiding,live the muggle life and we offered to take care of you until Voldemort was defeated. We wanted to tell you when he was defeated, but your real father suggested we wait until your 17th birthday when the spell changes wore off". Her father explained.

"You're really a…" Her mother started but was cut off.

"Zambini…" Hermione said as he voice faded, She was Blaises Twin Sister, she looked exactly like Blaise but girl version. It had made sense, Blaise had never been mean to her like other Slytherins, and it wasn't just a coinsidense that they both had birthdays on the same day.

"Your real parents should be here soon, they should've been alerted once your charm wore off" Her parents said.

Hermione not knowing what to do, walked up to the stairs to get dressed. She had mixed feelings about the whole situation, she didn't know if she was mad for her "parents" not saying anything or for her real parents not wanting to tell her until her birthday. but there was nothing she could do about, it was for her own safety.

As she was getting dressed, she heard excited voices coming from downstairs, she assumed her real parents were there, the Zabini's.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, her clothes did not suit her new look at all, they were worn loosely and hid every curve she had. She took a breathe and went down stairs.

**Gahh! It kinda sucks right now, but it'll get better on later chapters, I promise!!!! Review Please! But don't be too mean for my sake. Haha.**


	2. You're a what!

**DISCLAIMER: you know the deal**

**Meet ****the**** Family**

[Last time

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, her clothes did not suit her new look at all, they were worn loosely and hid every curve she had. She took a breathe, smoothed down her clothes, and went down stairs.

[Now

"There she is! My Hermione!!!" a Woman shrieked and hugged her.

This woman had Hermione's hair color and eye color, she was beautiful, and this definitely had to be her Mother.

Hermione put on a weak smile, and then looked at the Man next to her new Mum. He was tall, and very handsome indeed, looked just like an older version of Blaise, yup that had to be her Father. He hugged Hermione, and Hermione felt like she was safe in his arms, her Fathers arms.

She stepped back, and looked to the boy standing next to Her Parents, her brother, twin that is, Blaise.

Blaise stepped up to Hermione, "so uhh, didn't see that one coming did you..." Blaise said breaking the tension.

"Not at all, it could've hit me with a book and I still wouldn't have noticed." Hermione said.

The two laughed at the joke.

"So uhh, Happy birthday, uhh... sis..." Blaise said the last part quickly.

Hermione was taken back, sis? she's never been a sister, she always thought she was an only child, hell, she always thought she was a granger..

"Uh thanks, happy birthday to you too, err bro..." Hermione said back.

Their Parents smiled at them, they're two kids, finally reunited once again.

"Hermione, you might wanna pack your thing, so you can move in with your family, and get to know them, they really are great people..." Mrs. Granger said as she put her arm around Mrs. Zambini.

Hermione nodded and went upstairs to get her things packed.

"Blaise, why don't you go help your sister pack while we talk to the Grangers" His mother said.

"Yes mum" and with that Blaise went up stairs to help his sister pack.

Blaise knocked on the door, slowly came in. "uhh I was sent to help you back..."

"ohh uhh, thanks, I guess you can get all the stuff over there" Hermione said pointing to some stuff on the other side of the room.

[35 minutes later

"GeEz! Do you really need all this stuff?! I mean look at this" Blaise said holding up a hideous sweater.

"I like keeping something's…" Hermione said.

"Ha yah, I noticed" Blaise said laughing.

After about an hour they were ready to go.

Everyone bid their goodbyes.

Hermione went up to the Grangers and gave this a hug. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Oh it's no problem at all..." Mr. Granger said holding his wife close.

They said their last goodbyes and apparted to the Zambini Manor.

Hermione was in awe when she saw everything, the place was huge! She would need to carry a map just so she knew which way to go!

"You'll get used to it... "Blaise whispered.

"Blaise, sweetie, show your sister her room..."

Blaise grabbed her hand and took her up the stairs, Hermione began looking at the pictures hanging on the wall, and she came to a picture and stopped. There, a Picture of a boy and a girl playing and running around on the grass, laughing at each other, gosh they looked exactly like each other. It was her and Blaise, she turned to Blaise, tears filling up her eyes and smiled, "I got get used to this... "Blaise squeezed her hand and showed her to her room.

Her room was beautiful; everything she could wish for, her closet was filled with clothes and shoes, mostly heels. She smiled, "yup, I can DEFINITLY get used to this…"

A few weeks went by, and Hermione was having the time of her Life. She loved her Mother, she can tell anything to her and they could giggle about anything, she taught Hermione how to put on make up and do her hair.

She was close with her father too, she was Daddy's little girl, she could get anything from him. Blaise would always call her a Kiss up when they were with their Father.

Her brother Blaise, closer than ever, they were getting along great! Hermione loved having a brother, and he loved having a sister, though he would get over protective over Hermione sometimes since he was "5 minutes older". Hermione rolled her eyes...

Today, they were going to some ball, they didn't know what it was, they just knew their parents were making them come along.

Hermione came down the stairs wearing a black strapless dress, with silver strappy heels and all silver accessories. Her eyes had that whole smoky effect, and her hair was curled perfectly, she looked hot.

Blaise came down next, wearing a black suit with a silver tie. Hermione looked up at her brother, "well I guess twins think a like" she smirked.

"Yeah, but it looks better on me"

Their parent's came around the corner, "OMG honey! Look they're matching! Hurry go get the camera!" Mrs. Zambini said excitedly.

"Mum!!!"Both said at the same time.

"What it's cute!" their mom said smiling.

They made their way to the party.

Blaise was approached by a Blonde boy, Draco Malfoy.

"Man, I thought you were never going to get here, I and Pansy have been so bored..." Draco said.

"Where is Pansy by the way?" Blaise and Pansy have been together for more than a year.

"She's in the restroom or somethi…….." Draco dazed off to the girl standing next to him.

"Why hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, and you would be…" Draco said taking her hand and places a kiss on it.

"My sister…." Blaise butted in...

"You're what…." Draco said shocked.

"My sisterrrrrrrrrrrr….." Blaise said again.

"Hey babe!" Pansy had walked up to the 3 on placed a kiss on Blaise's cheek.

"Hey Hermione!" pansy smiled.

"Hey Pans..." Hermione smiled back.

WAIT! Hermione?! He knew that voice… "GRANGER?!" Draco asked as he dropped her hand from his.

"Zambini…" Blaise butted in.

Draco gave his a dirty look.

"Hello ferret" Hermione sneered.

"What?! When did this all happen?! How did this happen?? Your... your… a pureblood?!" Draco stammered.

"Gosh, boys are so dumb sometimes..." pansy said out loud.

Blaise told Draco the whole story, he was as shocked as Hermione was when she found out she was a Zambini.

"Now I don't want you being a jerk to my sister, and Hermione that's the same for you, I can't have my best friend and my sister hating each other..." Blaise lectured them.

"Whatever…" both Hermione and Draco said at the same time...

[A week later

It was 2 weeks until their last year in Hogwarts, she hadn't yet told any of her friends of her new found identity. She thought she would surprise them at Hogwarts; it would give her a laugh.

Blaise, Hermione, Draco, and Pansy sat in the backyard of the Zambini Manor.

So far, Draco and Hermione still argued non stop but had no yet hexed each other into oblivion which Blaise was thankful for.

Hermione and Draco had just ended and argument, probably about something stupid. Hermione walked into the house fumed with rage. She needed to get away from Malfoy, and now.

Hermione went upstairs to change, and then came back down stairs.

"PanSLUT!" Hermione yelled from the house.

"ZamBITCHY!" pansy yelled from the back.

Blaise shook his head, "I wish they would come up with better nicknames for each other…"

Draco laughed.

Hermione and Pansy had become friends right after she became a Zambini, she wasn't really what everyone had put her out to be, she was just like everyone else, a little ditzy at times, but still like everyone else, that was Pansy for you.

Hermione walked out of the house wearing a short jean skirt, a white polo with a black shirt underneath, and black flip flops. "Pans, lets go shopping."

Pansy nodded and got up to join Hermione.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT IN THAT! Your barley wearing anything!!!!" Blaise yelled out over protectively.

"Blaise, I am wearing something, it's called clothes…" with that Hermione put on her big sunglasses grabbed pansys arm and walked past the boys...

"ughh. Girls..." Blaise said to Draco, and then noticed Draco checking out Hermione from behind.

"Draco, you're my best friend, but if you don't get your eyes off my sister behind, you'll have something up your behind..." Blaise said calmly to his best friend.

"What? Uhh. No why would I want to look at her, I mean not that she's ugly; it's not that I wouldn't look at her... its uhhh…. "Draco stuttered.

"Draco, I don't want you messing with my sister... Best Friend code, no playing your best friends sister..." Blaise warned.

"Ohh, uhh, yeah. I wouldn't even think of it..." Draco said staring off into the sky.

"ughh. Boys... I swear... they can be so stubborn sometimes..." Hermione said as she and pansy walked.

"and Malfoy, he's sooooo… ahhhh! He's so annoying, and soo immature... and sooo sooo…"

"Dreamy…" pansy smirked...

"What?? Definitely not dreamy!" Hermione blurted out turning a little red.

Pansy's smirk widened.

"What!" Hermione said loudly.

"You liiike him…" pansy teased.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not do not do not! I'm not having this conversation..." Hermione said speeding up.

"Whatever you say Hermione, what ever you say…." Pansy said smiling and catching up to her friend.

**Ahh! So how was it?? Much longer than the first chapter yes?? Anyways, you know what to do!**** Next chapter they go back to Hogwarts!**


	3. HERMIONE! is that you?

**DISCLAIMER: once again, I own nothing but my words.**

**[A/N guys I need reviews, I got a lot of favorite story, favorite author, and alert story, but only one review and thank you to ginsensu my only reviewer, this chapter shall be dedicated to you..**** Without reviews I don't know if I should continue the story or not, so review! Haha.**

**HERMIONE! Is that you?!!!**

Weeks past and there wasn't a day when Draco and Hermione didn't go a few hours without arguing.

It was finally time to go back to school, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy got to the train station ready to board onto the train.

[Ron and harry POV

Ron, Harry, and Ginny had got to the train station just a few seconds after the others.

"I can't believe this is already our last year Ron. You, me, and Hermione have been through so much together, we have to make this year the best…" Harry said.

"Agreed" Ron said after.

"Speaking of Hermione, has anyone seen her???" Harry said looking around.

"No, but there's the Slytherins, Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zambini... and... who's that??? I've never seen her before… she's…. hott!!!" he said spotting a girl...

"You're telling me…" Harry agreed, but was hit by Ginny who was his girlfriend, the two had started going out before 6th year ended.

Ron laughed and looked back at the girl and saw her look at them...

"Harry, she's looking at us… she does seem kinda familiar doesn't she?" Ron said as he stared at the girl still.

The girl jumped up in glee and started running to the guys...

"And now she's running over here… what's going on???" harry stared backing away a little but was attacked with a big hug from the girl.

"uhh, do we, uhhh, know you??" the boys questioned her...

"are you serious? How could you forget 1/3 of the golden trio..." the girl said with her arms crossed across her chest.

The boys choked and their mouths dropped. "HERMIONE?!?!?!?!?!"

As for Ginny, she squealed in joy, "OMG MIONE!!!!! Omg!! You look so so!! OMG!!! Ahhh!!! I almost got jealous of you!!!" she said excitedly as she hugged Hermione.

"well at least I got one good reaction" Hermione said as she looked back to the boys.

"I uhh, my uhh, err, MY NAME IS RON!" Ron shouted out.

Harry had snapped back into reality when Ron had yelled out his own name, he looked at Ron and hit him in the back of the head.

"Hermione, wow! You look great, you look soooo different, and I would've never recognized you, what happened??" Harry finally said.

"well you see… I'm really…" Hermione started...

"My sister..." Blaise said as he walked up to the 4 people.

"what???" Harry, Ron, and Ginny said at the same time.

Blaise rolled his eyes, how many times does he have to say it over again... "my sisterrrrrrrrr…"

Harry and the two Weasley's stared at Hermione with their mouth open once again.

"I'll explain it on the train..." Hermione said as she pulled the group to the train.

They sat down in the compartment.

"Mione, you coming? We're going up more to the front..." Blaise said as he looked to his sister.

"No, go ahead; I've got some story telling to do..." Hermione replied back.

"Alright, see you later then." Blaise waved to his sister, and then nodded to acknowledge the rest.

Hermione turned back to the three and started explaining the whole story...

"wow..."the 3 said in unison.

"I would've never thought…" harry started to say.

"yeah, Me either..." Hermione finished.

Hermione had to tell the story to more people because people kept walking into the compartment with curiosity wondering who she was.

Before she knew it, it was like the whole train knew... she could already here people talking about it.

"I heard Hermione granger is really a Zambini..."

"I heard everything about her has changed..."

"I heard she became super hot..."

"I heard she's being moved to Slytherin because she's become such a bitch..."

"I heard she cares about nothing but herself..."

[regular point of view

Hermione couldn't take it, all these rumors going around about her, some that weren't even true! AND THEY HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO SCHOOL YET!

The train finally got to Hogwarts, Hermione pushed all the thoughts behind her and just told her self to screw it, and just pretend like nothing even happened.

Everyone was in the great hall, waiting for the first years to finish getting sorted, and then the food appeared, Ron and Harry dove in for the food as soon as it appeared.

Boys… she thought.

After about 30 minutes or so, the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First and Foremost I would like to Introduce the Head Boy and Head girl... the head girl is…"

**Well, come on guys tell me what you think! Like I said, I want to continue the story but I can't without any reviews! How about I get at least 20 or so, and then I'll continue to the next ****chapter :smirks****: so get to it if you wanna read on!**


	4. getting to KNOW each other

**Disclaimer: you know the deal****…**

**[a/n seriously guys, I've gotten like over 60 of those this story is added to so and so favorite stories/favorite author/alert list. And yet I've only gotten like 4 reviews! Come on! Get to it!**

**And again thank you to my favorite reader ginsensu, she's reviewed everytime I posted a new chapter. You rock!**

**And I'll try and make the chapters longer. :**

**"getting to KNOW each other"**

[last time

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First and Foremost I would like to Introduce the Head Boy and Head girl... the head girl is…"

[now

"HERMIONE ZAMBINI!" Hermione stood up; she had worked so hard during the years to get this position.

She could hear whispers coming from the crowd.

"it is true…"

"she really is a Zambini…"

Hermione chose to ignore all comments and smiled and then shot a big smile to her bro who gave her thumbs up.

"And the head boy is… Draco Malfoy!"

Draco stood up, looked straight at Hermione and smirked.

"ugh… you have got to be kidding me." Hermione thought to herself.

"this is going to be an interesting year…" Draco thought to himself.

Dumbledore finished his speech and told the two heads to meet him up front in 10 minutes. Everyone started exiting the great hall and preceded to their rooms, Hermione and Draco walked up to where Dumbledore was.

"Well as heads, you guys are aware that you'll have to share a common room" Hermione and Draco groaned when hearing this.

Dumbledore gave them a look and continued "you're password will be breath taking" he said as he walked them to their common room, Hermione and Draco gave each other confused looks, "breath taking?" Hermione mouthed. "I don't get it either…" Draco mouthed back.

They arrived at the common room and said the password; the common room was breath taking, red, gold, silver, and green, it clashed so well. Of course the common room wasn't as big as their own in their manors, seeing how they both came from rich families.

Draco and Hermione took a few steps in before they started arguing over something.

"ahh! I can't even stand 2 minutes with you!!!" Hermione yelled out.

"like wise!!!" Draco yelled back.

Hermione stepped forward "what kind of comeback was that... likewise? I see you're losing your touch…"

Draco stepped forward too "if I was losing my touch would I do this…"

Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her into a hard kiss. Hermione shocked at first quickly kissed him back she pulled his head towards hers to deepen the kiss.

They need this, they craved this, they've always wanted this, arguing always drove them crazy.

Their tongues battled both going for victory, stripping each others close off, falling onto the floor Hermione unbuckled his pants while they were still kissing heavily, the only time they went up for breath was to take off their shirts, Draco pried his lips off of Hermione's and trailed kisses down her neck, the fire was blazing next to them in the fire place, their lips meeting again more hungrily, Draco positioned himself on top of Hermione and pushed himself in her, she screamed in pleasure. She dug her nails into his back which made him moan, he trusted deeper into her, she wrapped her legs around his to push him in deeper and harder. She screamed his name over and over again, sweat dripping down their bodies, faster and faster their hips met with every thrust, they came at the same time screaming each others names. Draco collapsed on top of Hermione, both out of breath.

It was honestly the best sex both of them have ever had, it was so deep of passion, hatred, wanting, needing, every emotion they had towards each other was released in sex.

Neither of them wanting to move from where they were both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, the sun shun down on Hermione from the windows, she opened her eyes stretching, but she couldn't move much because she felt a muscular pair of arms around her, she looked down to find Draco Malfoy, both of them naked. All the memories of last night came flooding to her head what a night it had been, she groaned and looked back down at Draco trying to wake him up.

"Malfoy" she poked at him, he let out a mumble and then yawned and stretched his arms, he went to lay back down and realized where he had his head laying was not his pillow, he's eyes quickly opened and darted to Hermione who was now able to get up, yah this definitely was not his pillow, like Hermione all the memories flooded back to his head.

"ohh, uhhh, morning" Malfoy said awkwardly.

"err. Morning, I uhh… gotta go…" Hermione said as she got up and ran to her room.

Draco watched as she ran upstairs, and sighed, wow, what a night, he had not seen this coming; he picked up his clothes and walked up to his room.

Hermione showered and quickly threw on some clothes and ran out of their common room, to find one person, the one person she knew she had to talk to.

Pansy was walking to the great hall with Blaise, When they heard footsteps running behind them.

"Mione what happened to you??" Blaise eyed her suspiciously.

"oh uh, nothing, I slept in, I need to talk to pansy though..." she went to grab pansy's hand but Blaise stopped her.

"about what?" he said more suspicious.

"nothing, its girl talk…" Hermione said back.

"well if it's nothing then why don't you just say it…?" Blaise eyed her once more.

"I'm uhh, I'm on my period! Yah! And I uhh, need a tampon!" Hermione blurted.

Blaise looked at his sister in disgust and pushed pansy towards her.

"thanks!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed pansy by the hand and ran down the hall.

"ok now tell me what this really is about, we both know the period excuse was a lie…" pansy said knowing something big happened.

"well you know how Malfoy and I are heads..." Hermione started.

"yaaah!" Pansy squealed getting excited.

"well we were arguing in our common room and then well..." Hermione continued.

"he kissed you!!! He did didn't he! I knew it!!!" Pansy said jumping up and down.

"well yeah, he kissed me, but that's not it…" Hermione said seeing of pansy would catch on.

"that's not it?? Huh? He kissed you and then… and what happened…" Pansy was saying and then it hit her she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand... "OMG!!!!!!!!" pansy screamed

"I knowwwwww!!!!!! My brother can't find out, he'll kill Malfoy!" Hermione pleaded.

"don't worry I won't tell, omg!!! I can't believe you slept with Malfoy! Sooo... how was it..." pansy smirked.

Hermione got red in the face and Pansy laughed, "it was that great huh…" pansy giggled.

"and more…" Hermione giggled back.

The two talked about it and giggled like two crazy mad women.

"so what are you gonna do?" pansy asked.

"I honestly don't know…I still can't stand the stupid git, last night just…. Happened" Hermione said thinking about Malfoy.

**YAY!**** Honestly, I loved writing this chapter, haha. Especially when your listening to music and it goes so well with the chapter so you get all into it, and next thing you know I've finished a chapter! ANYWAYS, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. oH the akwardness!

**Oh the Akwardness**

Weeks went by since the ahem ahem, "incident".

Draco and Hermione had been avoiding each other like there was no tomorrow, when ever they were near each other they didn't talk just an akward hello.

Hermione and Pansy were up in Hermione's room doing their natural girl talk.

"Hermione, you're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later, it's beginning to become obvious that you two are hiding something…" Pansy said.

"I know Pans, it's just, so akward, we'll cross paths in the common room and we just stay quiet not saying anything, it's really weird, I almost miss us arguing…"

Pansy smirked at Hermione's comment. "The last time you guys argued you ended up in this 'situation' of yours".

"ugh… don't remind me! I feel akward just thinking about it! Ok today, I'm gonna put this all behind me and talk to Malfoy, I can't take this akwardness!"

[Later on that day

Hermione was in the common room sitting by the fire place reading a book waiting for Draco to come back.

Draco walks in and is about to walk straight up to his room but he hears his name, he turns around to see Hermione waiting for him.

"oh, uhh, hey, uhh, zambini.." Draco said akwardly.

"Draco, we need to talk about what happened…" Hermione started saying.

"I knew we would have too, I just tried avoiding it like the plague" Draco said.

"Well, we can't tell my brother, he would flip…"

"yeah, he would kill me too…"

"People have noticed it's become awkward between us, if people put the pieces together who knows what things will go around… so we gotta go back to normal."

"that's fine with me. I couldn't go a day without insulting you anyways…"

"ahh! Draco, sometimes I swear, I just wanna choke you to death."

Once again the two began arguing like they used to, or for now at least.

Draco had just said something that got on Hermione's last nerve, she lunged herself at Draco and knocked him down, hitting him with the pillow over and over again, Draco grabbed the pillows from Hermione's hand and pinned her down to the floor.

Blue eyes met gray eyes, the intensity growing.

Hermione relaxed while Draco still had her pinned down just looking into his eyes, there was something about them, she just wanted to stare in them all day long.

Draco released one of her arms and put a side a piece of hair that was covering her face, Hermione closed her eyes at the feel of his hand stroking her face, she felt a pair of lips on top of hers. She gave into the kiss putting her arms around his neck.

It wasn't like their last kiss, it was so sweet and innocent.

They realized what they were doing and quickly broke apart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too.." Draco started to say..

"oh no, I'm at blame too, it takes two people to kiss…" Hermione said as she smiled to Draco.

Draco smiled back to her, both of them getting butterflies in their stomach.

"What's going on with me??" both of them thought to themselves.

They walked to the great hall together, seperating to eat with their respected tables.

During Dinner, Draco would glance at Hermione, she would look up and catch him, he would smile at her and she would blush then look at pansy who was smirking at her and then look down in defeat that she was caught blushing for Draco Malfoy.

Little did they know, Blaise had noticed Draco glancing at someone, he followed his gaze, his face turning red to who he was glancing at.

"Are you checking out my sister?!!!" Blaise warned Draco.

"what?" draco looked at him blankly.

"my sister! I just caught you guys looking at each other!"

"What??? What are you talking about? That's non sense!" Draco looked back down at his food.

"whatever…" Blaise said looking at Draco and eyeing him suspiciously one more time before he contiued to eat his food.

Draco looked back up at Hermione and sighed… he liked her, her liked her liked her..

[hermione's pov

Hermione sat on the other side of the Hall at the Gryffindor table, what was she to do.

"Whaffs romng miohhne?" Ron said with food stuffed in his mouth.

"Honestly Ron! Eat before you speak!" Hermione said wiping food off her that was spit on by ron.

Hermione looked at her two best friends, she just wasn't ready to tell them what was going on with her and Draco yet, or at least not till she knew what was going on. Of course she felt bad that she had told Pansy before her best friends, it was so unlike her, but she was a different person, after summer this whole thing happened to her of course.

Well there was one person she knew she could tell, one of her best girl friends, Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Gin, Do you have a sec?" Hermione looked up at the red head

"Yeah, sure what's up?"

"Wait a minute! Let me get this straight, you can tell my sister whats wrong, but not your own best friends?!" ron said pretending to look hurt.

Harry laughed and played along giving Hermione his puppy dog pleading eyes.

"boys, it's girl talk, you wouldn't understand.. it's that time.." hermione said her head dropping to the front of her jeans.

"oH! Ew. Go go go." Harry shooed them both.

Hermione loved using that excuse on the boys, it worked everytime. Hermione and Ginny walked off into the hallway…

"ok now whats really going on???" ginny said as she crossed her arms and smirked.

No one knew Hermione better than ginny did, she could tell when Hermione was lying, so why would she even try to lie. Hermione suddenly found the ground interesting, and then took a breath looked up at ginny and told her the story between her and Malfoy.

Ginny sqealed in excitedness.

Boy, Her and Pansy sure did like to squeal a lot.

"So how do you feel about this whole thing??!!" ginny asked still excited..

"Honestly Gin, I think I like him, like actually like him like him.." hermione said looking down.

**Ginny's face turned into a big smile..**

"oh no, what are you planning??" hermione said looking a little scared.

"ohh you'll see.." Ginny said scheming.

[draco's pov

Draco watched as Hermione walked off with the little weaslette. He wondered what they were to talk about, by the looks of weasley and potter's face it must be a girl problem.

[pansy's pov

Pansy smiled to herself as Hermione and Ginny walked out of the great hall, she knew very well that Hermione was gonna tell Ginny the story of what happen between her and Malfoy. And if she knew the Gryffindors well she knew the little Weasley had something planned in that little sleeve of hers..

And she wanted a part in it..

**YAY! New chap. Gosh sorry it took me so long: **

**The next chap well be uber cute! I'm gonna love writing it!**

**Ah so exciting!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Inside the Minds of GW and PP

**DISCLAIMER: you know the deal :**

**[a/n I loooove this chapter.**

**Inside the Minds of GW and PP**

Weeks past by since Ginny had her Mysterious thought after Hermione confessed to liking Malfoy. Hermione knew Ginny was up to something, and she was determined to find out, that girl was very sneaky and Hermione knew that, what she didn't know was Ginny was working with Pansy on a night that she would never forget.

"You know if someone would've told me last year I would be working on the same lines with Ginny Weasley, I would've slapped them and laughed in their face" Pansy said decorating..

"I was thinking the same thing Pansy, samething…" Ginny replied finishing up the last detail.

"They won't even see this coming.." Ginny said looking satisfied.

"They better than us for this, we worked our little tushies off for those two.." Pansy replied.

Ginny and Pansy started planning how they would get the two at the same place at the same time. They figured Ginny would take care of Hermione, and Pansy would take care of Draco. They would meet up again at 10pm that night and let everything go according to planned.

It was lunch and Hermione was eyeing Ginny who seemed especially happy today.

"what are you planning???..." Hermione asked trying to get some info.

"oh nothing Hermione, must you always assume, I could just be having a very good day.."

"Alright gin, whatever you say.."

Hermione started eating her food once again, her hair fell on her face, she pushed her hair out of her face and looked up, she saw Draco looking at her. A smile crept up on her face, he smiled back. There was definetly something between these two..

"Draco! What the hell! That's the 18th time I caught you glancing at my sister!!!" Blaise said furiously.

"Blaise, Blaise, calm down man, I just happened to look up at the same time she did, I gave her a smile of acknowledgement, what's wrong with that?" Draco said covering up.

"yeah, I guess. But still, what about those other times?" Blaise asked still not convinced.

"Something's happen more than once my friend, somethings happen more than once…" Draco said patting Blaise on the back.

"Alright, you have a point, it's not like your screwing her anyways, because if you were, THEN we would have a problem…" Blaise said as he continued to eat his food.

"Heh, psshh, yeah… heh…" that was the worst cover up ever! He's going to flip out on me! Draco thought to himself.

To Draco's surprise.. Blaise had fell for the cover up and dropped the subject. Daaang, I'm good. Draco thought to himself as he smirked and took a bite of his food.

Hermione and Draco went to the rest of their classes for the day, Pansy seemed as happy as Ginny did. She didn't think much of it though, she just assumed that she had a date with her brother or something. Classes ended and Hermione went to her common room to finish all her homework, she wanted to get it all over with so she wouldn't have to worry about it later. She finished her homework by 8pm, she laid back onto to the couch her eyes closing to catch up on some sleep, until she heard a knock…

"Hermioneeeeee!!!!! Open the doooor!!!" the voice called from the otherside of the door.

"goodness ginny, of all the times, right when my eyes about to close.."

"ok yah whatever! I'm bored!!! Come on!" ginny said as she pulled Hermione up to the Head Girl's Room.

"Gin, what are you doing??"

"oh, I'm just so bored, the guys are in the common room talking about all that guy stuff, I need someone to talk about girl stuff and random things to." Ginny said as she conjured a Curling Iron.

"what are you gonna do with that?" Hermione questioned pointing to the curling iron in ginny's hand.

"I'm gonna curl your hair duuuh, I don't wanna get bored of talking so I figured I'll just play with your hair while we talk." Ginny said grabbing a strand of hair.

"oh ok then, so what do you want to talk about.." Hermione asked.

"oh anything, whatevers on your mind." Ginny said continuing to curl.

It was 9:30 by the time ginny was all finished with Hermione. Her hair fell in perfect curls that brought out the shape of her face. Ginny looked at the clock it was almost time, she had to get Hermione out of this room and to their planned destination.

"I love your hair! I wanna show the girls! Come on!" ginny said grabbing Hermione's hand.

"can't you just take a picture!" Hermione said protesting.

"no! it won't be the same! Now come on!" ginny said pulling hermione harder.

Hermione gave in, there was no use in fighting with ginny, she was a smart girl, she could con anybody into doing anything.

"but Gin! Look what I'm wearing.." Hermione said as she looked down to reveal a brown tank top and striped PJ bottoms.

"Here put this on then…" Ginny said as she pulled out a green sweater from Hermione's closet and pulled her down stairs and out the door.

It was now 9:55pm, Ginny pulling Hermione along, practically running and pulling her along.

"Gin! Where are we going! This isn't the way to the gryffindor common room! Why are you taking me to the top of the astronomy tower!!! Gin!!!" Hermione said as she was pushed through at the top of the Astronomy tower, alone, or so she thought.

[Draco's POV

Draco and Blaise had been hanging out since they got out of class, those two could hang out for 5 hours and wouldn't even know what time it was.

They sat in the Slytherin Common Room, He was talking to Blaise and Pansy was writing in her notebook, she seemed a little figity, seeing how she couldn't stop moving, He didn't think anything much of it, she was probably just having trouble doing her Homework, he notice Pansy looked at the clock, so curiously he looked too. 9:45pm. He noticed Pansy get up grab her things and walk in front of him.

"Hey Drake, can you help me with my homework? I seem to be struggling with it.." Pansy asked..

"uhh sure.."

"Hey! Why aren't you asking me to help you! I AM your boyfriend after all" Blaise said defending himself.

"Blaisey, you and I both know Draco is smarter then you and me combined.." Pansy said looking at Blaise..

"oh ha, yah, you got a point there." Blaise laughed.

Draco laughed to himself at the conversation the two just had.

"alright, so what do you need help with?"

"oh uh lets go to the library it's too loud in here, it's hard to concentrate.." Pansy said walking outside the door.

"Pans, this isn't the way to the library, your going to the astronomy tower, why are you going up the stairs, this definitley isn't the way to the library.." He said a little worried that his best friends girlfriend might be trying to get at him.

"oh calm down draco, I just need to make a quick visit to someone."

They reached the top of the stairs to where only the door was that lead to the roof.

"look pans, Blaise is my best friend, and whatever your thinking between me and you can't happen.." He started to explain but was pushed out the door to the outside.

"Oh please draco, don't be so full of yourself" Pansy said as she pushed Draco outside.

[regular pov

Pansy hid behind the door as she saw Ginny dragging Hermione less than a second after she pushed draco outside, she gave ginny the thumbs up as ginny pushed hermione outside, slammed the door shut and hid next to Pansy.

Draco heard the door slam behind him a few seconds after pansy had pushed him outside. He started turning around.

"What the Hell Pa..." Draco started saying but was distracted when his eyes met another pair of eyes.

Hermione Granger, standing outside with him a few feet away, in her Pajamas, and a Green Jacket. Green, that was his color, it looked so good on her, Her hair was curled nicely, and the moon shun down on her face, god she was beautiful.

"Hermione? What are you doing out here?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, I was with Ginny one second and next thing you know I'm being pushed and I'm outside…" Hermione said scratching her hair.

"Wait.. what are you doing out here??" Hermione question Draco.

"Pansy…" was all Draco had to say. He was in the same situtation.

Hermione thought about something for a seconds, nodded her head and smiled, she knew something was up. She should've known Ginny and Pansy would have something planned but was this it? Just a meeting on top of the Astronomy tower.

"I think I know whats going on.." Hermione looked up at Draco.

"Do fill me in because I'm lost over here." Draco replied.

Hermione was about to reply back when Dim lights appeared on top of the two revealing red and pink rose petals all over the floor, shapped into little hearts. Candles lit up and were put around the dance floor, WAIT WHAT?! A Dance floor?! Why was there a mini dance floor between them!

Draco noticed Ginny and Pansy get up from their hiding place, he was about to say something but they both winked and left to go back inside, but of course not without a swift movement of her wand and music filled the area.

Draco caught onto the Plan once he heard the music go on.

"ohh gosh…" Hermione said, she was a sucker for this song.. it was her favorite song, how could they have known? It was muggle music after all.

**Swaying room as the music starts**

**Strangers making the most of the dark**

**Two by two their bodies become one**

Draco stepped onto the Dance floor and extended his arm toward Hermione.

"May I Have this Dance Miss. Zambini."

"Why of course you may Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said as he grabbed onto his hand as her spun her into him as they dance closely to each other.

**I see you through the smokey air**

**Can't you feel the weight of my stare**

**You're so close but still a world away**

**What I'm dying to say, is that**

"I Can't believe they went through all of this, for me, for you, for us." Hermione said as she looked up to Draco.

**I'm crazy for you****Touch me once and you'll know it's true**

**I never wanted anyone like this**

**It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss**

**I'm crazy for you, crazy for you**

"Smart ones those two, to pull a scheme like this without any of us having a clue" Draco replied looking down at Hermione staring into her eye.

**Trying hard to control my heart**

**I walk over to where you are**

**Eye to eye we need no words at all**

Draco leaned down, Hermione went on her toes a bit, their lips met once again.

**Slowly now we begin to move**

**Every breath I'm deeper into you**

**Soon we two are standing still in time**

**If you re****ad my mind, you'll see**

They seperated and smiled at each other, once again holding each other more tighter than before. Not wanted to separate, swaying to the music in each others arms, it was a perfect picture.

**I'm crazy for you****Touch me once and you'll know it's true**

**I never wanted anyone like this**

**I'ts all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss**

**You'll feel it in my kiss because****I'm crazy for you**

**Touch me once and you'll know it's true**

**I never wanted anyone like this**

**Its all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss**

**im crazy for you,****crazy for you**

**c****razy for you****crazy for you **

"I'm crazy for you Hermione Zambini.."

"I'm crazy for you Draco Malfoy.."

**its all brand new, im crazy for you**

**and you know its true, im crazy, crazy for you**

**its all brand new, im crazy for you ****and you know its true, **

**yeah, Im crazy for you**

**Crazy ****for you baby**

**im crazy for you**

The song ended and the two kissed again looking up at the stars shining so brightly from where they were standing. This had to be the most romantic thing that has ever happened to her, She had 2 of the most awesome friends, a beautiful scenery, and the man she was crazy for.

They walked back down stairs hand in hand to their common room.

Ginny and Pansy watched from across the hall giving each other a silent high five on such a good plan.

**AH! I was soo excited about this chapter I couldn't even wait another day to write it, so I figured, why not post it the same night instead of keeping everyone waiting. This by far, is my favorite chapter and not to mention the longest, and I know you feel the same way too! So all those people who have me as fav story/author/alert list, get to it and start reviewing!!!**

**As for the song, it was Crazy for you by Madonna.. just in case you didn't know :**


	7. sHH it's a secret!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing once again..**

**A/N- Thank you to my reviewers! I was wishing for more reviews, but I'm getting more and more favorite story and alert list ones. So I guess that counts, but still, I rather have people review so when people look at the story reviews and theres a lot they know it's a good story.. so please. REVIEW!**

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL, I'LL MAKE IT UP I PROMISE.**

**sHH it's a secret!**

Draco and Hermione were unseperable, but of course in front of other people they would act like nothing else and be "annoyed" of one another. The only people who knew about this relationship was Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and Ginny. Hermione couldn't tell Blaise yet, he would freak, let alone Harry and Ron, well maybe she could tell Ron and Harry, but she rather tell her own brother first before Ron and Harry.

Ginny and Pansy had been thanked enough for getting the two finally together.

One night, Ginny and Pansy even walked in on Hermione and Draco doing the deed, it was a very awkward scene indeed. They need to start locking the doors, it may not matter then but somehow in the end they would wish they did lock the doors.

School went by normal, everyday Hermione and Draco would get crazier and crazier over each other. They really did care for each other, sometimes though, they weren't very sneaky.. they really were going to get caught one of these days…

Draco and Hermione were patrolling one night, alone, in the empty halls.

They would "accidently" bump into each other.

He would "accidently" grab her hand.

He would "accidently" push her into an empty classroom.

"Draco! What are you doing! We're gonna get caught.." Hermione stated but then moaned as Draco kissed her neck.

He always did know that one spot. It was her weakness.

"Draco.. we can't…" Hermione started saying but then soon gave up as she kissed Draco full on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Well as usual, one kiss lead to something else, and leading to more than something else, and there you go, Hermione and Draco, having sex on one of the desk in an empty class room.

They were close to both reaching their peaks when they heard the door slam open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!"

They both turned to see no other than Ron and Harry staring at them with their mouths open..

Hermione quickly grabbed her clothes and covered herself.

"Harry, Ron, I wanted to tell you!"

"Tell us what.. that you were screwing MALFOY!" Ron yelled.

"it's more than that!!! He's.. he's my… my… BOYFRIEND!!!!!" hermione yelled out.

"what?" harry asked surprised.

"I said he's my boyfriend.." Hermione said as she grabbed Draco's hand.

"bu.. bu… how… when… what?!" harry stuttered.

Ron was still standing still in shock at the words Hermione had just said.

"He's my boyfriend.." Hermione said simply as she grabbed Draco's hand who was a little scared of what her friends might do to him.

"since when?!" Ron finally said.

"It's been a while now, thanks to ginny and pansy.."

"Ginny and Pansy? What do they have to do with it?" Harry asked.

Hermione told them both the entire story in hopes that they wouldn't freak out and she would lose her two best friends. Harry sighed, and then look at the two then stuck his hand out in front of Draco. Draco eyed Harry's hand.

"Truce?" harry offered.

Draco took the hand and they shook on it.

"but if you hurt mione in anyway.. we'll kill you.."

"Ha. Yeah, if Blaise doesn't kill me first.." both of them laughed.

Harry nudged Ron, Ron snapped out of his shock and then sighed and stuck his hand out.

"well I guess if Mione's happy, then there's nothing wrong with you.."

Draco shook it, and they all called a truce. Hermione smiled and pulled them all into a group hug.

"I'm so happy you guys understand.. WAIT. How did you guys find us anyways???"

"ha that's a funny story.. well Ron and I were Patrolling and we heard moaning coming from one of the room, so we figured we would barge in and laugh about it, ya know. Well when we had the thought, we didn't expect the two people to be you guys.. which was uncalled for."

Hermione blushed and Draco laughed.

This is great, her Boyfriend, and her two best friends were getting along, Hermione thought to herself. It had taken Ron and Harry accustomed to having Blaise as her brother, but this was different.

Oh no, her brother. He still doesn't know. It hurt her to lie to her own brother, and it hurt Draco to lie to his best friend, but they both knew he would freak so they had to wait for a perfect time.

When was that perfect time?

None of them knew…

But until then, shh it was a secret.

**YAY! Finally posted up a chapter.. I'm sooo sorry it took me forever! Maybe I'll post up an extra chapter today just to make it up to you guys. ****. Sorry this was short too!**


	8. I LOVE HER!

**DISCLAIMER: you know the deal.**

**A/N: Here you go! Another chapter to all my loyal readers who have been waiting for me to update.**

**I LOVE HER!**

Things were going great, Harry and Ron knew about Hermione ad Draco. Pretty much all their close friends knew about it. Well, not entirely, the one who was closest to both Hermione and Draco, Her Twin Brother Blaise.

Draco walked down the Halls, All he could think of was Hermione. The way he she made him feel, he's never felt that way towards a girl before. He got butterflies when he ws with her, he felt as if a piece of him was missing when she wasn't with her. He was definetly crazy for her and they both knew it. They hated the fact that they couldn't be a couple in public, they weren't just ready for Blaise to find out, not yet.

Classes had ended for the day, and draco and Hermione met up in their common toom, once again reunited, and it felt so good. **A/N- haha I just had to say that. I thought of the song. Lol.**

"Babe, I wanna take you out for a special night in town…" Draco said as he pulled Hermione into a hug and kissed her.

Hermione Looked up at Draco.

"But we're not allowed to leave school…"

"Oh, but that's why you're wrong.."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco's response.

"As heads, were entitled to a Hogsmead trip every two weeks." Draco said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well this Mr. Malfoy.." Hermione said kissing him between everyword..

"You kiss make kiss a kiss good kiss point kiss"

The two went up to their separate rooms to get ready for a night out in town. Draco was the first to finish getting ready and was in the common room reading a magazine that was left on the couch, probably one of Hermione's girl magazines. It was kinda interesting, no wonder girls read this kind of stuff. Draco heard someone clear their throat from the top of the stairs. Draco immediately threw the magazine on the floor.

"I uhhh found it on the couch, and I was uhh just putting it on the table for you.." Draco stuttered.

He stood up and looked up to the stairway and saw Hermione smirking at him, he froze, There was Hermione, more beautiful than ever. Her hair was in curls going down her back, her bangs swept to the side covering her eyebrow and almost her eye. She was wearing jet black eye liner which made her eyes pop out the most. She wore a tight fitting dark green strapless dress with black pointed heels, a black necklace, and a black braclet. She was also carrying a black clutch with a bow in the front of it. Draco smirked, green, he loved it when she wore green. Even if draco was smirking he was still speechless, it was as if she had took his breath away. She did tend to do that a lot..

Wait… breath taking?? Wait… the common room, the scenery when they first got together, Hermione in general, their password..

Draco smiled..

"That sneaky old man, he's known the entire time…"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Draco who seemed to be talking to himself about an old man? She assumed it was dumbledore.

"what?" she asked..

Draco and Hermione exited the door and saw Dumbledore standing a the potrait hole, which startled Hermione.

"I assume you guys will have a great time, by the way Miss Zambini, you look stunning, absolutely breath taking.." Dumbledore said smiled at Draco with a twinkle in his eye.

Draco laughed to himself.

"um, thanks headmaster.." Hermione said unsure of what was going on.

Dumbledore walked off leaving Hermione and Draco to themselves.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

Draco told Hermione, Hermione smiled, "that sneaky sneaky man.."

"ha yeah, that's what I said.." Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hand.

Draco had rented the entire roof of a restaurant so they had it to themselves. They ate dinner under the moonlight, and danced under the stars, this was the most romantic night if Hermione's life.

"Hermione, there's something I've been wanting to tell you.."

"yes Draco?"

"well, I…."

But Draco didn't get to finish because the clock struck the tower across from them telling them that it was now 10:30pm.

"Draco! Oh no! we must've been so caught up to realize the time, we have to be at Hogwarts!"

Hermione and Draco apparted back to the front doors of Hogwarts and walked in, they walked to their common room. No one was around, so they were free to hold hands and be close to each other.

Before they reached the potrait, Draco took her hands.

"Hermione really though, I need to tell you something.."

"wait Draco, before you say anything I just want to thank you for such a wonderful night, it was so romantic.." She said before she kissed Draco full on the lips, he pulled her closer and things started getting steamy, they were at deserted corner, Hermione's hands in Draco's Hair, Draco kissing Hermione's neck, His hands going up her thigh under her dress, her dress hitching up every second, her leg wrapped around Draco's waist."WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hermione and Draco jumped off each other to meet a very angered and red faced Blaise.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" Blasie yelled.

"Blaise! This isn't they way I wanted you to find out.." Hermione pleaded..

"Find out what! That you guys were fooling around behind my back!"

"No! it's not like that! It's more!!!" Hermione tried to grab her brothers arm.

"Draco you're a dead man!" Blaise said walking up to Draco ready to punch him.

"BLAISE NO!!!" Hermione tried grabbing her brother but it was no use.

Draco was scared at first and began to duck and then at a last minute sudden burst he yelled out three words..

"I LOVE HER!"

Hermione and Blaise's eyed both opened wide.

"WHAT!" Blasie yelled.

"what?.." Hermione said more calmer.

Draco looked at Blaise then to Hermione and walked up to her, "I said I love you.. I've been trying to tell you since the restaurant.."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. "I love you too.." Hermione said as she pulled Draco in for a big hug.

"WHAT!" Blaise said again at the sight in front of him.

Hermione walked up to her brother.

"Blaise, Draco is my boyfriend, and I love him with all my heart, I wanted to tell you, I really did, but all of us didn't know how you would react.."

"All of us?" Blaise questioned..

"yeah, Me and Draco…" Hermione looked down and started mumbling.. "and Pansy, ginny, ron, and harry.."

"WHAT! And they didn't tell me!"

"Ok look Blaise! I'm tired of all this over protective stuff, once in a while yeah that's fine, but I'm my own person, I make my own decisions, and I made a decision to be with Draco, and it's the best decision I've ever made!"

Blasie was taken back by his sisters outrage on him, well he was a little to overprotective at times, ok all the time.

Blaise took grabbed his sisters arm and pulled her into a hug, "well if you're happy then I guess I'm happy too.."

Hermione smiled and hugged her brother back, "Oh blaise! I'm so glad you understand!"

Blaise let go of Hermione and walked over to Draco, He Patted his shoulder, "take care of her man."

"I will" Draco said as he patted blaise's shoulder too.

Blaise started walking away, and then turned around..

"oh and draco.."

"yeah?"

"if you hurt her I'll kill you.."

Draco gulped and Hermione laughed.

"wait blaise, why were you here in the first place?"

"ohh yah! Well mum decided she wanted to try cooking and sent us some food, I was a little scared to try it so I was going to have you try it first and tell you I tried it first."

Blaise took a tupperware out of his robe and handed it to hermione.

Hermione took it and eyed it giving it a look of disgust.

"uhh I'll pass." Hermione said as she passed it back to Blaise.

"hahah I'll just tell her that I dropped it on the way over to find you.."

"sounds good."

Blasie hugged his sister once more before he walked out of sight from the two.

Hermione and Draco walked into their common room.

Hermione ran up to draco, hugging him and knocking him down and kissing him.

"ow. What was that for?"

"because I love you.." Hermione said as she kissed draco once more.

"oh well then, I love you too." Draco said pulling Hermione down for another kiss.

He loved this girl, and she loved him back.

That night they didn't just have sex, they made love.

**YAY! Another chapter!!! And blaise finally knows! Haha. Well start reviewing! And I'll try to get all the other chapters up soon!!!**


	9. Authors Note

**My Lovely, Readers!**

**It's been 3 years since i've updated!**  
**i'll update this weekend! PROMISE!**

**My Best Friends Sister is back in business.**


	10. The Pain

**I own nothing.**  
**Though, I wish i owned Draco. Lol.**

**The Pain.**

It had been a week since Blaise had found out about the two.  
Of course now they could hold hands in public.  
There were the few gasps from students, "A Gryfinndor and a Slytherin?"  
Though it died down quickly when students found out about Ron and Cho Chang, who would've thought...

Hermione was sitting in Arithmancy, her favorite class.  
As much as she changed, she will ALWAYS be a bookworm at heart.  
She felt a pain on the side of her stomach,  
thinking it was nothing big ignored it.  
Minutes past, the pain moved onto her othe side of her stomach.

"Maybe i'm just having cramps, that time of the month should be coming soon" Hermione thought to herself.

The pain suddenly intensified, Hermione clutched onto her stomach and groaned.

Everyone turned to Hermione to see the petite girl clutched her stomach.  
The last thing she saw was Harry and Ron running towards her before nausea and a headache suddenly hit her..  
then things went blank.

**[Draco's POV]**

"Wow, i really do love potions, but this is ridiculous.. if i became anymore bored, i'd be dead." I thought to myself.  
Blaise was next to me, drooling on the desk...  
I can't believe the love of my life is related to this thing, the drool puddle had now absorbed into Blaise's face.  
"I wouldn't have anyone else as my best friend"

The bell finally ran after what seemed like eternity.  
"Fuck, I'm starving.. i'm so glad it's lunch" Blaise said outloud.  
"Me too bu..."  
I was suddenly interupted by Potter and Weasley.  
"MALFOY! BLAISE!" the two said running to us with urgency.  
"Whoaa, dont get your knickers in such a twist" I grinned.  
"It's HERMIONE!"  
My heart suddenly dropped to my stomach.  
What happened to my love?  
Did Something happen?  
Was she okay?  
before i could say anything Blaise spoke up with worry in his voice.  
"Where's my sister?"  
"she's in the infirmary! she fainted during class!"

Before i knew it, i was running for my life to the infirmary with Blaise running along with me.

We walked in and saw Hermione, the only one laying in the beds.  
She sat there twirling her thumbs, so innocent, so helpless.  
"Mione! what happened?" Blaise asked worriedly.

She looked up at us, her big gray eyes staring at my soul through her eyes.

Madame Pomphrey then walked in.

[**Hermione POV]**  
I opened my eyes and sat up, i recognized this room, the infirmary. I had been here way to often in the past years..  
Harry and Ron were standing over me, worried looks on their faces.  
"Woah guys, you're kinda invading my personal space"  
"MIONE ARE YOU OKAY?" "WHAT HAPPENED?" "ARE YOU HURT?" "MADAME POMPHREY!" the boys loudly said.  
Yes, Im fine.. just a little dizzy.  
Can you get my bro and draco for me? I don't want them to worry about me not being there during lunch.  
"Hello Dear, i'm glad you're awake now. I'm just going to run some test and we'll find out whats wrong" Pomphrey said.  
I agreed and sat there waiting for my results.  
Blaise and Draco rushed through the doors seconds later.  
I stared up at them.  
Wow, i sure do love Draco's eyes, i can stare at them forever.

[**Regular POV]**  
Madame Pomprey walked back into the room see 3 people in the room.  
"Well Miss. Zambini.. we seem to have found the problem, would you like to speak it private?"  
"No, I would like these two here for moral support" Hermione said.  
"As you wish dear, well... it's seems that you're pregnant hermione"

"I'M WHAT?" Hermione yelled.  
"SHE'S WHAT?" Draco followed.  
"OHH HELL NOOO.. Draco, you are a DEAD man!" Blaise roared loudly.

"she's pregnant..."

AHH! sorry it took me so long to put up a new chapter! Sorry it's a little short! Hope you guys like it.  
Review please!  
:D


End file.
